Main Page
Welcome to Encyclopedia Barsoomia! The wiki about Edgar Rice Burroughs' universe that since May 2009 Kaor, and welcome to the Encyclodpedia Barsoomia! This is quite possibly the first and only wiki devoted exclusively to the worlds that Edgar Rice Burroughs began creating almost a century ago. What's new * April 4, 2012 - Dejah Thoris and the White Apes of Mars issue #1 is released. * March 28, 2012 - Issue #11 of Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris is released, as is issue #2 of Warriors of Mars. * March 21, 2012 - First issue of marvels John Carter: The Gods of Mars is released. * March 14, 2012 - Warlord of Mars issue #16 is released. * March 9, 2012 - Disneys John Carter is finally released! * February 15 2012 - Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris issue #10 is released. * February 8 2012 - Warlord of Mars issue #15 is released. * February 7 2012 - Another new trailer is released durign the premier of the river! * February 5 2012 - A John Carter trailer plays during the superbowl. * February 1, 2012 - Warriors of Mars issue #1 is released, Warlord of Mars Annual #1 is released, and Fandango reveals new poster for the film. Additionally this month marks the 100th anniversary of the first John Carter book, happy birthday John Carter! * January 25, 2012 - The final issue of Fall of Barsoom is released (issue #5). * January 18, 2012 - The final issues of John Carter: World of Mars (issue 4) and John Carter: A Princess of Mars (issue 5) are released! * January 17, 2012 - Dejah Thoris and the White Apes of Mars a new five issue comic is announced. * January 9, 2012 - A preview for Under the Moons of Mars: New Adventures on Barsoom is released! * January 4, 2012 - Warlord of Mars:Dejah Thoris #9 is release! * December 21, 2011 - Warlord of Mars issue #14 is released! * December 21, 2011 - John Carter: A Princess of Mars Issue #4 is released! * December 18, 2011 - Hear part of the John Carter film score here! * December 16, 2011 - Two brand new TV spots for Disneys John Carter are released on Yahoo.com, and a new comic is announced by marvel, John Carter: The Gods of Mars! * December 14, 2011 - John Carter: World of Mars #3 is released, issue 13 of Warlord of Mars is released, and warlord of mars 2012 calender is released! link=John Carter (Film)|280px Navigation *HEROES *WORLDS *NOVELS *COMICS *FILMS *COMMUNITY Contribute To create a new page, just enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new page Not sure where to start? If you are new to wikis, check out the ' '. Please note that some images on this wiki may contain mild or moderate nudity, as Burroughs described the Martian people as being scantily clad, "undisfigured" by "strange, unsightly pieces of cloth," as Burroughs put it. Of course, while some of the images might be mildly erotic - Martian women are quite pleasant to look at - there will not be any outright pornographic imagery on this site. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Community